1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a liquid cartridge, in which a plurality of liquid tanks are integrally formed.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus, which forms images on a recording medium by ejecting liquid of a first type (e.g., ink) onto a surface of the recording medium, is known. In the image forming apparatus, liquid of a second type (e.g., a process agent), which causes specific components in the first-typed liquid to condense or deposit, may be applied to the surface of the recording medium in order to improve image-forming quality and maintain appearance of the formed images. When the first-typed liquid and the second-typed liquid are contained independent containers separately, however, rooms to store the independent containers are required in the image forming apparatus. As a result, a volume of the image forming apparatus may become larger.
In order to reduce the volume of the image forming apparatus, therefore, a single container with a plurality of integrally-formed compartments to store the different-typed liquids separately may be suggested.